buttonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttons (part 1)
Buttons (full series) is a series by Alrightpaws On YouTube. The series is about a cat named Present and a dog named Neir. Both of them are really good friends...but they’re separated with buttons. The story starts with a wall. On one side of the fence there are Blue Buttons. On the other side there are Red Buttons. Present sees Neir and she says hi. However, Present’s mom tells her that Blue Buttons don’t speak to Red Buttons and Neir’s dad tells him that Red Buttons don’t speak to Blue Buttons. The next day, Present is playing with a ball by herself when she accidentally threw it over the wall. On the other side of the fence, Neir is reading a book when the ball lands next to him, and he’s in confusion. He throws the ball back over the wall, and Present is happy. She throws the ball over the wall again, and then they started tossing it to each other for a while. Then they went to the gate and saw each other. Neir started growling, as he didn’t want his dad to know that he liked a Blue Button. Present introduces herself to him, and then Neir stopped growling and introduced himself too. She opens the gate and tells him to go play. But Neir tells her he can’t play with her because he’s a Red Button. However, Present gets a good idea. She makes a paper Blue Button and sticks it onto Neir’s Red Button. After that, Neir desides to play with her. He goes onto the Blue Buttons side and plays with her in her backyard. Her mom later asks her who her new friend is. She says his name is Neir. However, Neir accidentally bumped into a pink cat. He tells her that he is sorry, and Present’s mom becomes surprised because she sees that he is a Red Button and not a Blue Button because the fake Blue Button fell off. Then, every single Blue Button comes to hear the news that a Red Button is on the Blue Buttons side. Meanwhile, Neir’s dad is looking for him when he sees what’s going on on the Blue Buttons side, and then goes there with a few other Red Buttons. Present told everyone to stop arguing just because of the color of their buttons. Then she said she actually liked Neir. Then Neir said he actually liked Present. Then Present said she liked red. Then Neir said he liked blue. Then Present said if Blue Buttons couldn’t be friends with Red Buttons, she didn’t want to be one. Then Neir said if red buttons couldn’t be friends with Blue Buttons, he didn’t want to be one. Then they both got some green paint and dipped their buttons in it and announced they were now Green Buttons. Green Button friends, that is. Every red button decided to dye their red buttons green, too. So did every blue button. Finally, Present’s mom and Neir’s dad decided to dye their buttons green too and that they shouldn’t argue over the color.